1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which processes a signal of a video input through an antenna, a cable, an external device, and so on, and displays the processed video.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an arrangement of units of a related art digital television (DTV). Referring to FIG. 1, a display driving unit 30 for driving a display 10 is fixed on an upper part of the display 10. A video processing board 50 having a video processing unit 60 for performing video decoding and video scaling and an input and output terminal 70 is installed on a lower part of the display 10.
A frame rate converter (FRC) 90 for converting a frame rate of a video processed by the video processing unit 60 is located below the display driving unit 30.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, if the display driving unit 30 is positioned on an upper part of the DTV, the display driving unit 30 is exposed to heat which is generated from the lower side surface of the DTV and is radiated toward the upper center part, and the heat may cause a problem on the DTV. This is illustrated in FIG. 2.
Cables 81, 82, 90 for connecting units are provided in the DTV. Recently, as a video having high-quality and high-resolution has been preferred, expensive cables supporting a high bandwidth are needed to process such video. Accordingly, it is required to minimize the length of a cable when the DTV is embodied, in order to reduce the fabrication cost of the DTV.